


Brechas

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Legado de Invierno [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Doncella de Invierno Ruby, Estres, Gen, Reunion, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Yang lo siente, esa pesadez en su pecho mientras pisan los terrenos de la residencia Schnee le produce una sensación inquietante, y sabe que algo muy malo ha ocurrido cuando Weiss y Blake se miran entre sí, hablando silenciosamente entre ellas para después correr hacia las escaleras...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie
Series: Legado de Invierno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174634
Kudos: 7





	Brechas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de los capitulos 9 y 10 del volumen 8 uwu

Weiss mantuvo su concentración en el exterior, mirando a través de la ventana como la mañana comenzaba a avanzar aún más, casi indicando que sería mediodía. Suspiró, tan solo estaba esperando el mensaje de Blake avisándole que sus amigos habían llegado.

Los nervios de tener que explicar todo lo que les había sucedido seguían causando un nudo en su estómago. Blake y ella estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo, _planeando_ como sería la mejor manera de abordar todo el asunto, y si se lo preguntaban, era un dolor de cabeza estar en el extremo de tener que planear una conversación, se supone que son un equipo, _familia_ , pero parecía que una brecha se había formado entre ellos por sus puntos de vista tan distintos y discordantes.

Sus azules helados se dirigieron a la cama, visualizando a Nora, la cual estaba vestida dada su insistencia hace unos minutos, con las vendas reluciendo en las partes expuestas. Ahora, la pelirroja estaba semi-sentada con Ruby en su costado, acariciando con una suavidad abrumante los cabellos rebeldes en la frente de la azabache, como si con ese pequeño acto lograra ahuyentar las pesadillas, justo como Blake lo había hecho hace unas horas.

Se acercó finalmente a la cama, sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Ruby que le daba la espalda —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó a la pelirroja en voz baja, mientras su mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Ruby, regalándole unas suaves caricias en el con su pulgar. Notó como su amiga se sacudió en un pequeño temblor, hundiendo más su rostro en el costado de Nora y encogiendo su cuerpo. Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en los labios de Nora, quizás porque entendía su respuesta, quizás por la sensibilidad de sus heridas, _o quizás ambas_. Weiss lanzó un suspiro tembloroso ante la reacción, pero continuo con su tacto gentil en el hombro de su pareja.

—Duele un poco, pero estaré bien —respondió Nora en un susurro. Weiss podía saber enseguida que se debía a las secuelas de sus heridas, seguramente tardaría un poco en recomponerse, pero no es como si el ambiente fúnebre se prestara para que la pelirroja respondiera con alguna chispa de su energía feliz típica —¿Blake está vigilando? —preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, deteniendo su labor de cepillar los cabellos cortos de Ruby y solo descansar su mano sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Ella lo está —respondió con seriedad, dirigiendo su mirada neutral a la puerta de su habitación, pensando quizás que sería bueno acompañar a su amiga.

—Ruby solía tener pesadillas sobre Beacon en ocasiones durante nuestro viaje. Todos lo hacíamos —murmuró Nora rompiendo el silencio nuevamente. Weiss se mantuvo prestando atención a su amiga al escucharla hablar de nuevo —. A veces, dormíamos apilados todos juntos —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su compañera, y Weiss atribuyo el gesto a los recuerdos que estaba rememorando —. Jaune suele aplastar a las personas al dormir, así que siempre dejábamos a Ruby en el medio, con Ren de un lado y yo del otro, Jaune solía dormir a mi lado ya que era más fácil que yo sobreviviera —el breve destello de emoción al contar aquello pronto se desvaneció del rostro de Nora, llevando su mirada a Ruby —. Solía abrazar a Ruby en las noches, en un intento de calmar sus sueños, y si el asunto se salía de control, Ren intervenía con su semblanza —Weiss mordió su labio y agachó la mirada hacia su pareja, sintiendo una ligera picazón en sus ojos. Ruby jamás les había hablado de ello, de como le afectó la caída, de lo que sentía, o de ese detalle en particular e íntimo con el equipo JNR. Y conocía perfectamente la razón, _"un líder debe ser fuerte por su equipo"_ , esa estúpida premisa solo había llevado a su amiga a un precipicio, y la culpa de permitirlo golpeó con violencia su pecho —. Solo fueron unas semanas, después las cosas comenzaron a "calmarse". El punto es, creo que a veces olvidamos que Ruby es solo una chica de diecisiete años —la voz de Nora tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. _Todos_ somos jóvenes, pero Ruby... — Weiss sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho por entender mejor que nadie el sentimiento. 

Antes de poder decir algo, el sonido de su scroll llamó su atención. Ruby se removió inquieta mientras Weiss se encargaba de responder lo más rápido posible, notando el mensaje de Blake avisando que aun no había señales de sus amigos —. Iré con Blake, vuelvo después —anunció, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Nora, quien había iniciado de nuevo su labor de cepillar el cabello de Ruby para calmarla. La peliblanca estiró su mano, acariciando los cabellos rebeldes sobre la sien, y un segundo después se puso de pie, tomando a Myrtenaster para al final salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

A medida que caminan por los terrenos de la residencia Schnee, un sentimiento de ansiedad se encuentra aferrado a la piel de Yang, quizás han pasado pocos días desde que se separó de su equipo, pero se siente como si hubieran sido semanas, y necesita saber que las chicas están bien. Aún no sabe como reaccionaran a todo lo que les ha pasado, partiendo del hecho de que ahora Emerald está con ellos porque la chica traicionó a Salem, a quien justamente se encontraron cara a cara al rescatar a Oscar en la ballena y llegando al punto de que el chico con ayuda de Ozpin lograron frenar a la ballena de la bruja inmortal. No estaba del todo convencida de que la chica del cabello verde estuviera con ellos, pero las palabras de Oscar habían logrado ablandarlos y ser accesibles.

Afortunadamente, al destruirse la ballena lograron obtener un poco de señal en sus pergaminos, logrando comunicarse con su pareja, y gracias a que Weiss les mandó las instrucciones de los túneles atlesianos, pudieron moverse hasta los terrenos del hogar de la peliblanca.

A pesar de la presencia de la luz del día, algo se siente sombrío en el aire. Una sensación que no tiene nombre revuelve las entrañas de Yang, que mira cautelosa el alrededor como si debiera estar alerta.

—¿Ustedes también sienten eso? —pregunta Jaune, mirando el alrededor mientras sus manos toman firmemente su arma, acción que es imitada por el resto al seguir avanzando a la puerta principal de la residencia.

Cuando finalmente están por llegar lo notan. Un enorme cráter frente a la entrada de la residencia y el corazón de Yang se oprime violentamente, la sospecha de que algo malo sucedió se cierne a su piel.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Ren es quien pregunta al aire mientras rodean el gran cráter y su mirada rosa mira el cielo, como si esperara que algo los atacara de pronto.

Yang nota las manchas verdes viscosas, y el pensamiento de que aquello parece sangre le revuelve el estómago.

Vuelve a intercambiar miradas con sus compañeros, y la preocupación es mutua entre ellos. Rápidamente se acercan a las puertas, que comienzan a abrirse y se preparan para cualquier cosa.

Sus cuerpos se relajan cuando Weiss y Blake aparecen en su campo de visión. Yang suspira, bajando sus brazos y percibiendo que sus amigos se han relajado igual.

—¡Yang! —la exclamación de Blake se mezcla con un sollozo, hay lágrimas en sus ojos ámbar y la culpa se instala en el pecho de la rubia. La fauno la envuelve en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su clavícula —. Estaba tan preocupada —siente como la pelinegra la envuelve en sus brazos con fuerza, disipando las dudas o el miedo al pensar que quizás estuviera molesta por su decisión de ayudar a Mantle sobre Amity.

—Lo siento. Ya estoy aquí —le susurró con dulzura, acunando con su mano la cabeza de su pareja.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Weiss mirando al resto, repasándolos con una mirada neutra, pero que reflejaba un claro cansancio, el resto solamente asintió a la pregunta. Yang frunció el ceño por aquello, y lentamente se separa de su pareja —. Espera, ¡¿ella qué está---?! —el semblante de la peliblanca se endureció, levantando a Myrtenaster frente a ella y apuntando amenazadoramente a Emerald. Oscar de inmediato se puso en medio, con los brazos levantados para calmarla.

—Es una larga historia, pero ella está con nosotros ahora —la respuesta pareció no agradarle en lo absoluto a la reina de hielo, Yang pensó que quizás debía intervenir, pero su compañera finalmente bajo su arma, mirando con recelo a la de cabellos verdes.

—Será mejor que entremos —dijo finalmente con tono frío, dándose la vuelta e ingresando a la mansión. Yang miró a su pareja con una mirada que reflejaba confusión, y notó que las orejas de la fauno estaban caídas.

—Sucedió algo, ¿no? —dijo Ren con bastante seguridad mientras se posicionaba al lado de la rubia, sin apartar la mirada de la pelinegra. Yang atribuyo que su compañero estaba utilizando su semblanza —¿Dónde está el resto?

Blake suspiro temblorosamente, abrazándose a si misma, y esa sensación de incertidumbre volvió al cuerpo de Yang —. Se los contaremos dentro —fue la única respuesta de su pareja, quien le dio la espalda e ingreso a la residencia. Yang la siguió de cerca con el resto a su lado.

Al entrar, siente como el ambiente es tenso y sombrío, quizás mucho mas asfixiante que el exterior. Al detenerse en el medio del salón principal, Weiss está al lado de un hombre con bigotes que no reconoce, pero habla con la peliblanca con una sonrisa mientras Blake se une a ellos. La rubia se detiene junto al resto, esperando a que el par termine su charla.

Mientras espera, Yang no puede evitar mirar alrededor, esperando poder localizar la figura de su hermana. Algo no la deja tranquila, el solo hecho de no tener a la vista a su hermana le preocupa, ella habría esperado que Ruby apareciera en un tornado de pétalos para recibirlos, lleno de abrazos y felicidad radiante, quizás las cosas no habían salido bien entre ellos últimamente, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que ella se alegraría de verlos pese a todo. 

—Bien —la voz de Weiss la saco de sus divagaciones, y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a las tres figuras frente a ellos —. _Emerald_ , irás con Klein, te mantendrá vigilada en la cocina mientras nosotros discutimos algunos asuntos —ante el tono, claramente era obvio que la ex-heredera no aceptaría ninguna objeción.

—Por favor, sígame, señorita —la voz del hombre era ciertamente amable, y rápidamente arrastró a la de cabellos verdes lejos de ellos. Yang notó como dirigió Emerald su mirada a Oscar por sobre el hombro, solo para después enfocarse en seguir al hombre.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Yang exasperada, ciertamente el ambiente tenso le estaba erizando la piel, y no tener a la vista a su hermana solo lo empeoraba —¿Dónde está Ruby?

—¿Y Nora? —agregó Ren, colocándose al lado derecho de Yang.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Oscar de manera general, presionando su mano izquierda en su costada.

Weiss y Blake se miran entre sí. Hay cansancio, tristeza y miedo en sus miradas, algo que preocupa al resto de sus amigos y les advierte que la respuesta no es buena.

[...]

Ruby cerró la puerta del baño, recargando su espalda en ella mientras miraba la pintura en la pared del solitario pasillo. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas debido a su sesión de vómito anterior que había sufrido, lo único que agradecía es haber podido soportarlo hasta logar salir de la habitación. 

Estaba exhausta. Apenas y podía sostenerse con sus piernas debido a la debilidad que sentía, quizás eso se explicaba como consecuencia de su estómago vacío, pero hablando con sinceridad, tenía la seguridad que devolvería cualquier cosa que ingresara a su sistema. Quizás, debería volver a la cama, si aura apenas estaba recuperándose y necesitaba ponerse de pie de nuevo. Tenía que seguir de nuevo. No podía dejar a sus amigas solas, aún estaba el asunto del Grimm, aún estaban Salem y sus subordinados, el mundo aún se movía, sus responsabilidades aún seguían. 

_Todo seguía menos Penny._

El pensamiento golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndola perder el aliento y llenando sus ojos plateados de nuevo con lágrimas y la llevo a sacudir su cabeza con violencia, debía enterrarlo de nuevo, debía levantarse otra vez, debía tomar el mando. _La necesitaban_.

El sonido de su scroll capturó su atención, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla, notando el contacto de May, y después de un respiración profunda, respondió la llamada.

 _"¡Niños, las naves de cargamento que enviaron están aquí... pero no están solas!"_ Exclamó May con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Ruby frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras mientras extrañas detonaciones se escuchaban al fondo.

—¿May? ¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunta con preocupación, sintiendo como el nudo en su estómago vuelve.

 _"Por los dioses..."_ Hay pánico en la mirada de May cuando mira al cielo. _"¡Todos corran! ¡A las minas! "_ Grita mientras más sonidos horribles se escuchan de fondo y las personas gritan aterrorizadas. De pronto, la llamada se corta y el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo de Ruby la hace temblar violentamente. Su respiración vuelve a ser irregular y sus ojos se vuelven acuosos de nuevo. _Algo está muy mal_. Y de repente, su scroll lanza otro aviso, provocándole una sensación de miedo al abrirlo.

[...]

Los scroll de cada uno suenan violentamente, alertándolos enseguida y llevándolos a revisarlos, desviándose de la conversación que planeaban tener.

" _Esta es una transmisión de emergencia del CCT"_

Anuncia la voz femenina robótica.

Weiss proyecta su vídeo, reuniendo al resto a su lado. El video de las naves de la compañía Schnee aparecen, siendo derribadas desde el cielo. En la parte inferior de la pantalla hay un texto que señala que el general Ironwood tiene un anuncio.

Blake muerde con fuerza sus labios mirando la escena, y Weiss se encoge de hombros, la preocupación mezclada con miedo está brillando en sus ojos. 

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —cuestiona con preocupación Yang, claramente presintiendo que eso era algo _muy_ malo.

—Esas naves... Iban a salvar gente —respondió Weiss mientras cruzaba su mirada con la rubia, quien mordió su labio con fuerza.

_"Siempre juré defender este reino"_

La imagen de Ironwood apareció en la pantalla, emergiendo desde las sombras y con un porte sereno. Los chicos de inmediato perciben que algo va a salir muy mal.

_"Su tecnología"_

_"Su futuro"_

" _De aquellos que buscan destruirlo"_

Jaune apretó sus manos con fuerza, mirando junto a Ren la figura del general con enojo contenido. El hombre parecía apacible, todo un diplomático en las sombras.

_"Nuestro enemigo está débil. Pero hay un individuo que aún le niega a Atlas su salvación"_

_"La protectora de Mantle"_

Blake dejo caer sus orejas nuevamente, sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente acuosos. Weiss a su lado mordió sus labios con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo, y colocando su mano libre en el hombro de la fauno. Yang al otro extremo, miro con cierta ira la figura del hombre, casi al borde de que sus ojos cambiaran de color.

_"Penny, dónde sea que tú y tus amigos estén... Necesito que escuches"_

_"Yo sé cuanto significa Mantle para ti. Así que voy a darte a elegir"_

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el grupo de chicos, que miraban la figura del general con decepción y hasta desprecio, y en algún otro caso, tristeza y lástima.

_"Puedes venir a la academia Alas y cumplir con tu deber. Ayudarme a salvar Atlas tanto como se pueda"_

_"O pueden ver mientras destruyo Mantle"_

Los chicos jadearon, sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente a conmoción.

_"Tengo una bomba. Es todo lo que necesitaré. Si no hay Mantle, entonces no hay razón para no trabajar conmigo. Ninguno de los dos queríamos llegar a esto, pero uno de nosotros está dispuesto a hacerlo"_

_"Si alguien intenta algo más de lo que ordené... Mantle se irá"_

_" **Tienes una hora para responder"**_

Finalmente, el comunicado acabo. El silencio se clavó en el aire por unos segundos mientras lo sucedido intentaba procesarse.

—¡Ese bastardo! —exclamó Yang furiosa, mirando a su equipo, pero al hacerlo, notó como Weiss y Blake se miraban entre sí muy preocupadas, casi con un pánico que les palidecía el rostro. Yang no lo entendió, pero sentía que estaban teniendo un intercambio silencioso de palabras de algo que solo ellas sabían.

—Ruby... —susurró Weiss con la voz temblorosa, casi como si fuera a llorar y algo se estrujo en el pecho de Yang.

Antes de siquiera preguntarles que sucedía, Blake fue la primera en correr a las escaleras, siendo casi pisada de los talones por Weiss. El resto quedó preocupado ante sus reacciones y no tardaron en seguirles la pista.

Blake y Weiss ingresaron a una habitación, casi abruptamente abriendo la puerta con violencia. Yang se detuvo en seco detrás de ellas y con sus amigos a su lado, mirando con conmoción a Nora. La chica estaba luchando desesperadamente por levantarse de la enorme cama hasta que Weiss corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola del brazo.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a Nora?! —cuestionó Jaune con alarma, mientras Ren corría al lado de Weiss para revisar a la pelirroja, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente.

—¡No es momento! —gritó Nora permitiendo que Weiss la sentara de nuevo en la cama, y tomó la mano de la peliblanca con fuerza —¡Tienen que buscar a Ruby! ¡Lo siento! ¡Dijo que iría al baño y no ha vuelto! —la preocupación y desesperación en su tono preocupó al grupo que aun no sabía que sucedía con Ruby. Weiss le acarició el dorso de su mano, captando la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Iremos. Por favor, quédate aquí —suplicó la peliblanca soltando su mano, abandonando su lugar y acercándose a Blake. Ren de inmediato tomó el lugar que había abandonado Weiss, mirando con preocupación a Nora, quien le miró con tristeza.

—¿Cuál es el baño más lejano? —le preguntó Blake a Weiss, la peliblanca no respondió, simplemente se abrió paso entre Oscar y Jaune para salir de la habitación con la fauno detrás de ella, la ex-heredera había entendido la razón de la pregunta, algo que no necesitaba explicarse. _Ruby se encerraría lo más lejos posible para no ser molestada_. Yang mordió sus labios con fuerza y les siguió, la sensación de miedo crecía cada vez más en su pecho.

—Ve con ellas —Nora miro fijamente a Ren, quien frunció el entrecejo un poco confundido —. Pueden necesitarte, _por favor_ —rogó, transmitiendo lo preocupada que la situación la tenía. El pelinegro asintió en silencio y salió corriendo de la habitación para seguirles el rastro a las demás.

[...]

Cuando Yang miró a su hermana, tirada en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma y temblando, algo en su estómago se retorció, paralizándola.

 _Ruby lloraba y parecía luchar por respirar_.

Su hermana buscaba desesperadamente aire, mientras su cabeza se recargaba contra la puerta. Blake se tiró de rodillas frente a ella, llamándola por su nombre con voz dulce repetidas veces las cuales no podía contar. La fauno tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido de la menor para que sus miradas conectaran en un intento de enfocar la mente de Ruby. Weiss también estaba al lado de Ruby, sentada en el suelo mientras sus manos sujetaban su brazos, susurrando cosas que no llegaban a los oídos de Yang, pero que parecían no surtir efecto en Ruby, ya que sacudió su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Blake. 

Ren jadeo a su lado y Yang volteó a verlo abruptamente. Él miraba a Ruby con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si, lo que fuera que viera en sus emociones, lo dejaran sin aliento.

—Está bien —finalmente escuchó a Blake, y su atención volvió a ellas, notando como la pelinegra realizaba suaves caricias con sus pulgares en las mejillas de su hermana. _Ella es quién debería estar haciendo eso_. La culpa pinchó su corazón —. Estás teniendo otro ataque de pánico, pero no tienes que estar asustada. Estamos aquí —sintió la bilis en su garganta al escuchar esa oración. Su hermana, la niña alegre y sonriente, ¿Había sufrido un ataque de pánico?

Yang sintió como Ren se movió de su lado con rapidez, colocándose del lado izquierdo de Ruby y descansando su mano en el hombro de su frágil hermana. Pronto, destellos grises envolvieron el cuerpo de Ruby, logrando que su respiración se regularizara, al menos ya no se ahogaba. La azabache lentamente se desplomó contra Blake, quien la envolvió en sus brazos mientras continuaba su labor de susurrarle palabras de aliento, a su costado, Weiss frotaba la espalda de Ruby, mirando con tristeza a su pareja. Ren se puso de pie, mirando a Ruby con sus ojos teñidos en preocupación, y después la miró a ella. Yang estaba por desplomarse debido a la angustia y el miedo.

_¿Qué le había sucedido a su hermana?_

[...]


End file.
